


Not a story

by Sadashi



Category: She's Gotta Have It (TV)
Genre: F/M, Not a story yet, but Mars is so cute and the obvious choice, just spitballing, there’s no fic for this show
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:27:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23029315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sadashi/pseuds/Sadashi
Summary: I know people following me and LR are gonna think I started another fic, but no, this is just here so I can remember to write for the show and to hopefully bring it to everyone’s attention that there’s NO FIC for this show and I need some
Relationships: Mars Blackmon/Nola Darling
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Not a story

This is literally just here so I can remember to write something for this show, and to hopefully make people who follow me and haven’t watched the show, watch it and want fanfic bad enough to write it.


End file.
